


Astronaut Side Quest

by xhookswenchx (ReluctantPrincess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Astronauts, F/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantPrincess/pseuds/xhookswenchx
Summary: No one said being stranded would be easy, but Emma thought she’d at least find mundane chores to be the simple part of their dilemma. How wrong she was.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Astronaut Side Quest

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by pic in story.
> 
> The comment was made that I would likely use the gym to dry my laundry and thus, this little gem was born. I’d like to thank @teamhook @kmomof4 @donteattheappleshook @allons-y-to-hogwarts-713 (god, I am probably missing someone. I’m sorry!! I went searching through the chats, but still probably missed. Please let me know if I missed you so I can tag you properly.) for helping me out with ideas and beta reads. 
> 
> So, the lowdown, is that this is based on my current Instagram fic: Crew Mates. (@ crewmatescs on Instagram) There are some still unresolved issues between Emma and Killian, but that’s because honestly, this is just the first little part of their journey back to being on... friendly terms. 
> 
> The gist of the main story is, they are Astronauts on their way to Tranquility Base. It’s a Space Station where they’ll train for the next portion of their mission. Unfortunately, things go awry, and instead of finding themselves safe on the base, they’re on a strange and uninhabited planet. Their only company is that of their travel companions: Mary Margaret and David Nolan.

Inspired by this pic:

A hard knock on the door startled Emma out of the light sleep she’d fallen into. Instantly alert, she jumped off the bed and smacked the button on the nightstand. The latch unlocked, and her door slid open, revealing an angry-looking Killian Jones holding up a damp bra.

“Dammit, Killian!” she snapped. “I thought something was wrong!” They’d been stranded on the deserted planet for a week now, and everything that could have gone wrong with their mission had gone wrong a million times over. Every alarm or knock on the door generally meant another disaster. Especially when the knock sounded as urgent as Killian’s had.

But no, he just stood there, scowling at her and holding her underwear up like he’d found some forbidden contraband hidden in the air ducts.

 _“What?”_ she growled when he said nothing. She snatched the bra from his hand and tossed it onto the bed. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before, Jones.”

Even the hint at their past -more enjoyable- activities didn’t seem to brighten his mood. 

“There are two more hanging on the mirror in the gym,” he stated. “You’ve got shirts all over my treadmill, slacks on the bike, and my weights have been replaced by underwear!”

“The bar is a fantastic place to dry panties,” she said, proud of herself for being so innovative. “You just slide them on and you’re good to go.”

“They don’t belong there.”

“Okay, Dad,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “Look, the dryer isn’t working right, and Mary Margaret already claimed the conference room. Where was I supposed to put them? No one uses the gym, anyway.”

Killian growled in response, and she huffed back in defiance.

“ _I_ use the gym,” he said, his voice dark and brooding. That was when she inspected him for the first time during their exchange. He was wearing gym shorts, and a hoodie. She recognized it from their academy days. It fit a little more snug now, years of training changing him from the lanky boy she knew to the man who stood before her now.

_Had he ripped the sleeves off?_

“Go for a run,” she said, shaking all the dirty thoughts that rushed forward back to the abyss where they belonged. “The weather’s nice, and I need the gym.” She never could help but egg him on when he got into one of his moods. Even when they were actually friends, their relationship was a back and forth of poking the bear until someone snapped. 

“Swan-”

“I’ll move my clothes when they’re dry,” she said, and then quickly slid the door shut. She knew that would not be the end, but he didn’t pound on the door and demand she open it, so she mentally checked off the battle as a win in her book.

Satisfied with the thought that he might have taken her advice and gone for a run, she laid back down. Everything had been non stop since their crash, and she planned to take advantage of this one quiet moment that they’d been graced with. 

She was once again woken up by the sound of the door. Only this time, no one was knocking. _Dammit! She’d forgotten to lock it!_

Before she could get up to ask what was going on, a large pile of wet clothes landed on her with a quiet thud. 

“KIllian!” she screamed. 

By the time she was out of the pile though, he was gone.

Though she was sure she knew where she might find him. 

A quick trip to the gym confirmed her suspicions. Instead of confronting him, she slipped away unnoticed -though not without taking a moment to appreciate the view- and made her way back to her room. 

* * *

Killian was exhausted by the time he finished his workout. Granted, part of that workout was hauling Emma’s mountain of laundry out of his gym and back to her room, but all in a day’s work. All he wanted now was to shower and get a few minutes of rest before he set out to do his own laundry. 

When he opened the door to his room, he was greeted with the sight of Emma’s clothes. Bras hanging over his chair, shirts from one of his shelves, slacks hanging from the vent slats, and her underwear, all neatly laid out on his bed.

“Bloody hell,” he said through gritted teeth. Normally, he wouldn’t be at all annoyed at the sight of Emma’s underwear, but this was _not_ the enjoyable reveal he’d been hoping for.

Shower forgotten, he grabbed the laciest pair and stomped all the way to Emma’s room. When she opened the door, he noticed she was giving him the most innocent look she could muster.

“Knock it off, Swan,” he snapped, holding up the lacy undergarment. “Mind explaining how you got into my room?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she teased.

_This wasn’t going to get him anywhere._

“Fine,” he stated. “These?” he waved the panties in front of her face. “These are mine now.” He stuffed them in his pocket and laughed when she tried to grab his arm to wrestle them away. He was surprised that she didn’t chase him back down the hall when he proclaimed: “Everything else you left in my room is mine too!”

She didn’t say anything to David or Mary Margaret about the incident. But he noticed two days later that they were getting suspicious of the thicker-than-usual tension that was simmering between him and Emma.

He couldn’t help himself though. Taunting her with smug politeness only to watch her irritation grow had become entertainment. Even though there was a small chance his teasing might land him in an early grave, it wasn’t as though they had anything better to do. They’d probably die on this planet anyway if their luck didn’t turn around soon.

“All right,” David snapped three days in at dinner. “What the hell is going on with you two?”

“Nothing,” both he and Emma replied with a shrug. It was the first agreement they’d had since the crash.

Killian noticed Mary Margaret elbowing David out of the corner of his eye. _Good._ The last thing anyone needed was for either of them to get involved. Mary Margaret was generally the meddler, but he figured she’d talk to Emma privately if she was going to attempt to “help.”

He didn’t expect David to corner him in the gym for a lecture.

“I know something’s going on,” David stated. “And I get that you and Emma have some sort of history that I really don’t want to know about, but both of you need to grow up and put that behind you. I’m not saying you have to get along, but we’re going to have to work together if we’re going to have any hope of getting back home.”

“Dave -” he groaned.

“You don’t even have to like each other,” David insisted. “Just be civil.”

Killian nodded, wanting nothing more but for the conversation to be over. He didn't need his friend to know that liking Emma wasn’t the problem. He loved her so much that he couldn’t stand it.

Because to Emma, he’d been nothing more than a fling. Someone she was embarrassed to admit she was seeing. Someone she could easily drop if she thought he would have any sort of negative impact on her career. 

She’d given him up for the Moon, why would she ever look back?

* * *

Emma stormed into the gym and did her best to keep her thoughts from wandering when she saw Killian on the treadmill. 

_It had to be illegal to be that hot._

“Can I help you, Swan?” Killian asked. 

She jumped, wondering how she hadn’t noticed Killian had hopped off the treadmill. 

Mustering up her courage, she took a deep breath and stomped over to him. Gorgeous or not, he had been holding her clothing hostage for nearly two weeks, and she was pissed. “Yeah,” she stated. “I want my clothes back.”

Killian laughed in response, which only angered her further.

“I’m not kidding, Jones! I want my clothes back! I’m tired of having to wash the same two pairs of underwear every other day!”

“Didn’t I just see you throw a load in the wash not too long ago?” he asked.

“Your point?” she snapped back.

“Just wondering if you’re wearing anything underneath those sweats.” 

She could feel her cheeks flushing as she could only imagine the indecent thoughts running through his head. “I’m not sure that’s any of your business,” she said, cringing at how weak her voice sounded. 

Her heart sped up as he inched closer, the playful smirk transforming into one that was much more sinful.

_God. He was going to kiss her, wasn’t he?_

She wasn’t sure it was a great idea, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want it. 

Rational thought was out the window as he stepped into her bubble and leaned in close. His breath was hot as it brushed across her ear. “Learn how to pick up your damn laundry,” he said with a soft chuckle. She felt him placing something in her hand, and when he backed away, she realized it was her underwear. 

She didn’t know if she wanted to kiss him or punch him. Maybe a bit of both. Her mind still wasn’t made up when she grabbed his shirt and hauled him back to her. The look of shock on his face helped her a bit with her decision. It was so wide eyed, and almost innocent, that she couldn’t help but kiss him.

Bad idea or not, there was no denying the tension had been building for weeks. They _both_ needed a release of some sort, and wasn’t kissing better than fighting?

Killian seemed to agree. 

“Your place or mine?” he teased, as if they weren’t living just down the hall from one another.

“Why not here?” she asked. 

He raised an eyebrow. “I’m not certain the exercise bike is the most comfortable place-”

“No…” Emma took him by the hand and led him over to the wall that was lined with mats. “I was thinking more along the lines of yoga…”

  
  
  
  



End file.
